


Alquimista de Fuego

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percibo el olor de la carne quemada mezclándose con el humo que nos envuelve con su manto negro y obtengo mi respuesta, una que pesa igual que el plomo; Roy Mustang provocó éste infierno…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alquimista de Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Uno de los asaltantes del almacén militar corre hacía mí, sujetando una navaja con ambas manos; lo detengo con facilidad antes de que logre incrustarla en mi caja torácica. Doblo su brazo y escucho el crujir de sus huesos, grita y aprovecho el momento: lo obligo a tirarse al suelo y coloco mi rodilla en su cóccix para evitar que se levante. Chilla y se retuerce, pero se detiene cuando hundo su cara en la gravilla con un empujón. Observo la navaja por el rabillo del ojo; ha quedado incrustada en la tierra como pretendía estarlo en mis costillas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, jefe? —me pregunta Havoc por el intercomunicador. Me sobresalto.

Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro y lo encuentro: está a quince metros de distancia, apoyado sobre una caja de madera, sujetando un rifle cargado. Me observa de reojo durante un instante.

—No me hables de repente cuando estoy ocupado, Havoc, eres un… —una fuerte explosión corta mis palabras.

Antes de poder analizar lo que está ocurriendo, me tiro sobre mi atacante y lo protejo con mi cuerpo del escombro y los cristales rotos que caen sobre nosotros.

El fuego se propaga en un instante, levantando una gran columna de humo que se esparce por el perímetro a una velocidad inquietante.

Me zumban los oídos mientras busco a Havoc con la mirada y lo hallo agazapado detrás de un montón de cajas de madera. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y él hace un gesto con la mano que yo comprendo de inmediato.

Mi agresor grita cuando me levanto y le pongo las manos en el cuello. Tiro de su camisa para comenzar a arrastrarlo por el suelo. Patalea y gruñe, pero no lo suelto; afortunadamente, se trata de un jovenzuelo debilucho y asustado. Aunque me duelen los brazos y me cuesta un poco de trabajo respirar y coordinar mis movimientos, no me detengo hasta llegar al sitio donde está Havoc, que me recibe con una palmada en el hombro y me ayuda a sujetar al individuo y a ponerle un par de esposas en las muñecas; necesito comenzar a cargar ese tipo de cosas.

Mi intercomunicador hace un ruido extraño en mi oído, así que me lo arranco de un tirón y lo dejo colgando sobre mi pecho; Havoc hace lo mismo. Espero que Fuery se encuentre bien, esté en donde esté.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, no es seguro! —grita Havoc para hacerse oír por encima del rugido de las llamas. Ahora todo está iluminado de color naranja y amarillo. Es el infierno, tiene que serlo. El calor es asfixiante—. ¡Busquemos a Breda y Fuery! —dice, echándose al hombro al sujeto que atrapé, que ha comenzado a llorar.

Menudo vándalo me he encontrado.

—¡¿Y Mustang?! —pregunto entre toses, corriendo tras él por un callejón que aún no ha sido alcanzado por las flamas. Sé que no debo pensar en ese idiota en un momento como éste, pero no lo puedo evitar…

—¡Él está bien! —responde el teniente segundo sin dejar de correr. Percibo cierta irritación en su voz.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó, molesto, pero Havoc no dice nada.

De pronto, percibo el olor de la carne quemada mezclándose con el humo que nos envuelve con su manto negro y obtengo mi respuesta, una que pesa igual que el plomo; Roy Mustang provocó éste infierno…

* * *

Δ

* * *

De pie bajo la lluvia, observo cómo dos miembros de la Policía Militar se encargan de arrestar al chico que intentó apuñalarme. Mientras lo suben a una furgoneta, analizo con detenimiento su perfil: no puede ser mayor que yo, tal vez tenga dieciséis o diecisiete años, y parece verdaderamente asustado.

Sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos y me sumerjo en ellos como si fueran piscinas.  _Yo salvé tu vida_ pienso, recordando cómo me lancé sobre él para protegerlo de los escombros y la manera en la que me aferré a él para ponerlo a salvo, sin importarme resultar herido.

Soy un estúpido, ¿no? Eso es lo que  _él_ va a decir una vez que Havoc le cuente lo ocurrido, pero no me importa. Estoy satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Las puertas traseras de la camioneta se cierran y escucho el ronroneo del motor. El escape del vehículo expulsa cierta cantidad de humo oscuro al tiempo que las ruedas de caucho se deslizan sobre los guijarros que cubren el camino de tierra. Mi prisionero se marcha y yo me quedo en éste lugar plagado de humo, sangre y cenizas.

No logro contener un jadeo.

Observo los almacenes quemados —qué bueno que llovió hoy, de lo contrario no sé cómo demonios hubieran hecho los bomberos para apagar el incendio— y a los forenses trabajando para recuperar los cadáveres. Havoc y Breda se encargan de dirigirlos mientras Fuery y Hawkeye son atendidos por los paramédicos. Él sólo tiene unos cuantos raspones, ella recibió un disparo en el hombro y, aunque dicen que sólo fue un rozón, los especialistas insisten en llevarla al hospital, sólo para estar seguros. Ella se niega. Veo cómo sacude la cabeza. Sus ojos están fijos en  _él,_ que le da la espalda mientras habla con el tarado de Henry Douglas; pienso que si esos tontos de la Policía Militar hicieran bien su trabajo, esto no hubiera pasado.

Escucho el sonido de la lluvia a mí alrededor mientras concentro mi atención en Roy. Distingo el cansancio en su perfil. Está despeinado, ojeroso y pálido y de vez en cuando echa un vistazo por encima del hombro para contemplar a Hawkeye, que le dedica miradas amables mientras un paramédico se encarga de colocar una venda apretada sobre su piel.

Contemplando la escena, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Mustang gire el maldito rostro y me mire.  _Sólo a mí._ Y, cuando parece leerme la mente y lo hace, no puedo evitar que mis mejillas se coloreen de un intenso color carmín.

Despacha a Douglas con unas cuantas palabras y un movimiento sencillo de su mano. Da media vuelta y se acerca con pasos pausados, sus ojos azules fijos en mi rostro, como quería. Cuando está a dos palmos de distancia, me sonríe de esa manera especial que me pertenece sólo a mí.

—¿Te hirieron? —pregunta sin exaltarse, aunque distingo la preocupación en su voz.

Me muerdo los labios al tiempo que un estremecimiento me recorre la espina dorsal. Sucumbo ante el sonido de su voz. Me acercó dos pasos a él y sujeto sus brazos con mis manos. No es lo mismo que un abrazo, pero delante de su equipo y los forenses no podemos hacer una escena. Me conformo con sujetarlo, con saber que lo tengo entre mis manos, que sus ojos, en este preciso momento, están fijos solamente en mí.

De pronto sonríe y levanta una mano enguantada para apartarme un mechón de cabello húmedo de la cara, lo coloca detrás de mi oreja, como siempre hace, y aprovecha la oportunidad para acariciar mi mejilla. Me aparto antes de que las ganas de besarlo me estrangulen.

—Si fuera así, general idiota, yo también estaría con los paramédicos —respondo—. ¿Y tú?

_¡Él está bien!_ Grita la voz de Havoc en mi cabeza, pero procuro ignorarla. No quiero iniciar una discusión.

—Estoy… —comienza. Su rostro ha ensombrecido—  _bien._

—¿Por qué no suenas convencido? —pregunto, pero ya sé qué es lo que va a decir.

—Porque… —hace una pausa para respirar profundo—, pude haber arrestado a esos tres hombres sin tener que… pero… —vuelve a observar a Hawkeye, que ha terminado con los paramédicos y se ha sumado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, a la búsqueda de los cadáveres enterrados bajo los escombros de un almacén cuyo techo sucumbió ante el fuego. Aparta la mirada de inmediato y vuelve a acariciarme la cara—. Lo siento, debes estar muy molesto. Sé que te disgustan las muertes sin sentido —dice, intentando sonar despreocupado, pero no lo logra del todo.

Guardo silencio.

Me concentro en a expresión desolada que se proyecta en su rostro. Un rostro que conozco muy bien, pues es lo primero que veo todos los días al despertar.

Los forenses no están mirándonos, tampoco Havoc, Breda, Fuery o Hawkeye, así que, aclarándome la garganta, le tomo la mano y trituro sus dedos. La tela de ignición de la que están hechos sus guantes es rasposa e incómoda, pero con el paso del tiempo he conseguido acostumbrarme a su tacto.

Hay un mensaje escondido detrás de mi acto: estoy tocando el guante con el que inició la llama que mató a tres hombres ésta noche porque quiero darle a entender que no estoy molesto. Al menos no de la manera que él cree.

—Sí, me fastidian las muertes sin sentido —confieso, sin soltar sus dedos. Sus ojos escudriñan mi rostro, buscando alguna señal que le permita descubrir lo que diré a continuación—, pero sé que no eres un hombre que mate por placer, Roy. Estoy seguro de que no había otra opción y  _por eso…_

—Siempre hay más de una opción, Edward —me interrumpe. Su mano se cierra con fuerza sobre la mía—. Estoy consciente de que mis acciones ésta noche fueron… —frunce los labios y se queda callado.

No nos soltamos las manos.

Recuerdo al chico de la furgoneta, su expresión cuando el policía lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó al interior del vehículo. Más que un criminal peligroso, lucía como un chico perdido. Un chico que ha tomado malas decisiones. Me duele que la expresión de Roy en estos momentos sea similar.

La lluvia aún cae sobre nuestras cabezas y hombros. Él eleva un poco el rostro para permitir que el agua lave las manchas de hollín que tiene en las mejillas. Conforme pasa el tiempo, parece más tranquilo y sus dedos se relajan entre los míos.

—Oye —digo de pronto—, ¿te arrepientes? —pregunto, porque la culpa no es igual al arrepentimiento, ¿o sí?

—No —responde sin dudar. Vuelve a observar a Hawkeye, que tiene el brazo en cabestrillo—. No —repite, como para convencerse a sí mismo. Asiento con la cabeza y agrega—: no puedo perder a nadie más, Edward.

Entiendo de inmediato de quién está hablando y, de nuevo, me quedo callado durante un largo rato antes de que se me ocurra qué decir. Cuando creo que tengo la frase correcta, la guardo antes de que salga por mis labios y me conformo con darle otro apretón de manos. No quiero que crea que lo estoy juzgando, aunque algo en mi pecho se comprime dolorosamente.

Sus palabras me parecen una justificación un tanto estúpida para haber tomado la vida de tres hombres, pero después de meditarlo un poco, me doy cuenta de que, lo que para mí es tonto, para él significa el mundo entero.

Havoc comienza a llamarlo a gritos y nuestra burbuja de quietud se rompe. Antes de alejarse de mí, el Alquimista de Fuego me observa, confuso, y de pronto se inclina para besarme en los labios, sin importarle que Havoc no haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para girarse y dejar de vernos. Respondo a la caricia de su boca por inercia mientras siento cómo se aparta para atender al llamado de Havoc, que nos observa como si fuéramos alguna clase de espectáculo de circo, pero pronto deja de darle importancia a nuestro pequeño lapsus para hablarle a Roy sobre los cadáveres que aun no consiguen sacar del todo de los escombros.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y clavo la mirada en el cielo oscuro. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizan ante mis ojos como delgados hilos plateados; han conseguido apagar el incendio por completo.

Cierro los ojos y me paso una mano por el cabello.

No puedo ocultar… que me espantó un poco el percibir el aroma de los cuerpos calcinados en los guantes de Roy cuando me tocó el rostro.


End file.
